Baby's Laughter
by marauderluverz
Summary: The whole world the Cullen's knew gets turned upside down. Could it be possible for Rosalie to get what she has always longed for? My 1st Twilight chapter fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Our story opens in a forest. This forest resides just outside of a small town called Forks.

A little river flows through this forest. Two men walk into the forest after parking their car nearby.

"This looks like a good place to dump this stuff," one of the men called to the other. The other man stepped up and looked into the river.

"I don't know, Clive. Won't it hurt the people who drink it?" asked the other man.

Clive rolled his eyes. "No one drinks this water except the animals, Tim. And the boss just said to get rid of the stuff."

Tim looked worried, "But what if someone eats one of those animals?"

Clive sighed showing his annoyance. "No one is gonna eat these stinking animals! Come on let's just get the stuff."

Both men walked around to the back of their truck and unloaded five barrels marked "Toxic: handle with caution". They dumped the barrels contents into the river.

"See, I told you Tim, nothing to worry about."

~*~*~

Meanwhile in the town of Forks a vampire named Alice Cullen sat watching the news. The reason she was sitting alone was that Bella was at the cottage with Renesmee. Esme was in the kitchen making some food for Nessie to eat when the girls all went on their hunting trip and Rosalie was up in her Emmett's room. Alice hated it when Rosalie got in one of her moods.

A commercial for women's deoderant came on and Alice muted the television so that she could think.

A momant passed before Alice was overtaken by a strange yet familiar sensation. A vision. Suddenly, she was standing in a room. But wait this was different. She was standing in Rosalie's room. She looked around until she saw Rosalie standing bu the window with her back to the room. Alice stepped forward. She stopped as she became aware of a sound. Someone was singing.

It was Rosalie.

Normally that would not have been such an odd thing, except for the type of song she was singing.

It was a lullaby.

Rosalie turned around and Alice gasped. For in Rosalie's arms was a baby.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alice jolted out of her vision.

"A baby?" she muttered.

"What was that, Alice?"

Alice jumped. She hadn't realized that Esme had entered the room.

"Nothing, Esme." she lied

Esme approached Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right, Alice dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Esme, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Alice stood up and walked to the door, "I'm going for a walk."

Esme nodded.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Alice broke into a run and stopped smoothly in front of Bella and Edward's house.

Alice raised her hand to knock but Bella opened the door before she could.

"Shh, Ness- I mean Renesmee is sleeping," Bella cautioned as Alice entered the house.

Alice nodded, "All right, Bella, I need your help with something."

Bella looked concerned, "What is it?" she asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well, Bella, would you be able to use your shield on me?"

"Sure. After working on it for a year, I've gotten a lot better at controlling my shield." Bella replied.

"Great! I need you to block my thoughts from Edward when the guys get back." Alice informed her.

Bella nodded, "All right, but why?" she asked.

Alice smiled, trying not to show her emotions on her face, "It's a secret. Not something we should worry about right now."

Bella looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, Alice. I guess you can keep your secret for now."

"Thanks, Bella."

The next morning, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all returned. Edward entered the house and immediately could tell something was different. He could hear Esme's thoughts as she and Carlisle greeted each other and she asked how the hunting had gone; Rosalie was sitting upstairs pouting and Emmett was trying to cheer her up. Renesmee was outside playing with Jacob. Jasper and Alice were talking and Bella was standing with him.

Bella leaned up and kissed Edward, but he only kissed back for a moment. "Why can't I hear Alice?" he asked.

Bella shrugged, "Have you tried opening your ears?" she teased.

He gave Bella a look, "You know what I mean."

Bella just turned and walked over to Alice and Jasper. "So, Alice what's the weather going to be like?"

Alice smiled at Bella, "It looks like it'll be nice out, overcast, and we shouldn't have any problem finding food." She winked at Bella and then glanced at Edward. Seeing the look in his eyes she quickly sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

Jasper sat down next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward."

"What are you hiding?"

Alice sighed then looked at Edward. "Leave it alone, Edward. You don't have to know everything."

"_You probably should just forget about it._" Jasper thought, "_She's determined not to tell you._"

Edward shrugged and then pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her. Bella kissed back, then pulled away, as she felt her shield slipping. "That's not fair." she scolded.

Edward shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

**A/N: So I know this was a short chapter and not much happened in it, but I needed to post it to find out if I'm wirting the characters right. I'll have more interaction as the story goes but I need to know if I'm getting the idea. I've never really written these characters yet. Plz review and let me know what you think so I can update again!  
Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is short too, but I'm struggling with it. I need to know if I'm doing all right with the characters. Plz let me know what you think in a review!**

Chapter 2:

Alice and Bella were both grateful when it came time for the girls to leave on their hunting trip. It was a relief not to have to block Alice's thoughts from Edward while they were hunting.

As the girls were hunting, Alice and Bella strolled along a river.

Bella turned to Alice.

"Don't even bother asking, Bella. I'm not going to tell you." Alice said, not taking her eyes off the other side of the river. They could smell a herd of moose just a few miles off.

"But can't you at least tell me? I won't tell Edward." Bella pleaded.

Alice sighed, "Don't do that to me. I can't tell you, and anyway, I have a feeling we may be finding out soon enough." And with that said, Alice bolted off into the woods after her next meal.

Days passed and soon, the girls were returning from their trip. Once they got within Edward's hearing range, Bella blocked Alice's thought again. But upon entering the house, Edward began bugging them again.

"Alice, I'm going to find out sooner or later." he told her.

"Then I guess it'll be later." she replied.

And it was later, just over a whole month later, before anything happened; and what happened was the day Rosalie was overcome with morning sickness. It was around seven o'clock in the morning. She was sitting in the kitchen with Nessie, and Esme. Bella, Edward, and Emmett were watching television, while Alice and Carlisle played a game of chess and Jasper watched.

Renesme was eating her breakfast and talking to Esme, when Rosalie suddenly felt sick. She ran to the sink, and held herself over it, gagging. But unfortunately, nothing could come out.

"Rosalie?" Esme said, sounding concerned. She crossed the kitchen and stood next to her daughter. By which point the others had entered the kitchen.

Rosalie sunk to the ground, next to the sink. "Ugh!" she moaned.

Carlisle walked to Rosalie and crouched down next to her. He reached out instinctively to feel her forehead. "You're warm." he said. His own forehead creased in confusion. "What happened?"

Rosalie shrugged, "I felt- I felt like I was going to throw up." she shook her head, "But I couldn't."

"Is she sick?" Bella asked.

Carlisle stood, "I'm not sure yet. This is the first time I've seen anything like this."

Emmett crossed to Rosalie, and scooped her up into his arms. "I'm taking her upstairs." he announced and a second later they were gone.

"I didn't think we could get sick." Edward said. "At least not like that."

"Neither did I." Carlisle answered.

"Maybe she came into contact with something during one of our hunting trips?" Jasper suggested.

"But then, wouldn't we all be contaminated?" Bella asked. "Wouldn't we all be feeling sick?"

Carlisle saw Bella's eyes flicker toward her daughter. "I'm sure we'll all be fine." he told her.

Bella just nodded. "I hope you're right."


End file.
